Where There is Life There Must Be Death
by kissedbynight
Summary: This takes place before my other story! It is how Hades and Persephone first meet, with surprises along the way, like who is selling who off, a living soul, the gates to the Underworld are closed...


**Hello all, it is me again, this is going to beset before " It Continues" , it will be how they meet, there love grow, and all the fun stuff in between. Again, this is my own little version, if you don't like the boo hoo, I don't care. Also, I am reviving "It Continues" So far I am half way done the first chapter with another 2, ooo words added! :D And I am looking for a new name for it…so tell me ideas! :D**

**Review, please and thank you.**

Where there is life there must be death.

Persephone:

This is my first time on Olympus, my first time interacting with other Gods and the first time my mother as left. She isn't really gone, just in a meeting with eleven other Gods. I was overjoyed to be able to wonder alone, without someone to guard over me all the time.

I was tracing patterns in the marble columns when I heard it. The heavy foot falls of a scorned God. I looked around the column to see a God, dressed in black, decorated in sliver, and a grown of onyx black stone. His face was hard, cold, powerful and very handsome. He didn't walk into the buildings, he just stood there. Gods, who weren't one of the twelve looked at him, each face was one of fear. Who was this God that made every one cower in fear?

"Zeus, where are you dearest brother!"

A brother of Zeus, he could only be Poseidon, or Hades. I know it wasn't Poseidon, because he was in the meeting with my mother, so this had to be Hades.

Doors swung open, and the King of the Gods appeared, his face looked as if someone was truly frightened.

"Brother, what brings you here?"

"What brings me here? Oh that is a laugh! You know very well what brings me here!"

"Hades, come talk with me in private."

"I will not, I want all these people to know what you have done, why I have a living soul in my underworld," Hades started getting closer to Zeus, "How did a soul leave a living body dear brother? "

All eyes were fastened on the two Gods.

"Hades, this isn't the place."

"No, what isn't a place is for a living girls soul to be in my care, so either you release the body, or I will close the gates to my realm to any Olympian, you have till tomorrow to decide."

The dark God didn't want for an answer, he turned on his heel, and stormed out of Olympus; leaving in his wake over a dozen starring eyes at the God King.

I shrank away; maybe I could catch a glimpse of the Dark God before he left. There was something about him that made me want to see more of him, a shameful thought, but a true one none the less. I ran down the halls, my feet slapping at the stone as I ran. Out of nowhere a hand wrapped around my waist, and another covering my mouth. I was dragged into the shadows; my heart was pounding so hard, I am sure he could hear it. Mother was right, I should never be left alone, and I should have stayed on Earth.

I was spun around, and there before was the God I wanted to see more of. His blue eyes seemed to be on fire.

"Why, are you following me?"

His hand came off my mouth, allowing me to answer, "I am sorry Lord Hades, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just curious, I have never seen you, or one from your realm before."

His eyes narrowed, "Curious, of Gods from Underworld, you are one crazy child."

Did he just call me a Child? I know I am, but he has no right to point it out. I am a hundred and sixteen, that is by no means a child!

"I am not a child, I am a grown woman, and I am not crazy, I just want to see things that I have never seen before."

"Yes, I can see that you are a woman, yet, you are still a child, and you will always be one of you are always under the care of your mother, " His eyes looked intensely at mine, "As for seeing things, I can show you a new world that nearly all these Gods up here have missed."

He was right I knew, I will be forever be a child, it's in my name; Kore the maiden. This isn't the life I wanted, nor desired. I wanted adventure, and excitement, who knows, maybe even love. If my assumptions are correct, I think Hades was offering me that.

"Are you asking me to go to the Underworld?"

He smiled; and by the Gods it was a smile to be proud of, he sent shivers up my spine.

"If you that is what you wish."

I heart was torn, I had to stay, or my mother would be very cross and I would never again be out of her sight for more than a minute; yet I wanted to go, surely the Underworld couldn't be all that bad, and it would be an adventure.

"I want to go very much Lord Hades, but my mother would be worried, and very cross at me if I did."

"I understand." He bowed his head and started to leave.

"Lord Hades, you will visit me on Earth won't you, and tell me of your realm."

"I will come to you, when you are alone."

He was gone before I could reply; he was gone before I could think of a reply. I will come to you, when you are alone; did he not know I was never alone. He must, if he knew I was still sheltered by my mother. If he knew, then he must not want to see me. I should have never dared myself to hope that he would come to see me. Me, Kore, a prisoner in a world I love, under the control of my beloved mother. I wouldn't even want to see me. I am a minor Goddess, with no importance. I don't have my own powers; I don't have anything that will separate me from my mother. I am just her daughter.

"Kore, darling, where are you?"

"I am here mother."

I ran out to meet my darling mother. But stopped when I saw the tear stained eyes.

"Mother, what is the matter?"

"You're father, is making plans to marry you off, to Hades, as payment for an injustice that he has done, oh why you my dear little Kore."

"Marry me off…"

Zeus was going to marry me off, to Hades. Why me, why not one of his countless other daughters, surely mother would never allow this to happen.

"Yes dear, and there is nothing I can do to stop it, but I can delay it as much as I can."

Her hand clasp around my wrist, as she pulled me to our chariot; we were leaving Olympus.

_Five months later_

When we left Olympus, I didn't think we would go into hiding. My mother brought us to her meadow, which is protected from the eyes of any unwanted visitor. I longed for the presents of a friend, and the hours of endless laughter we would share. Yet mother didn't seem to notice my longing. She was able to leave this place, yet I cannot. The nymphs annoy me to no end and I try to avoid them at any costs.

Today my mother had left to bless the fields in Athens, leaving me all alone. Normally I would be over joyed, but today seemed to bring only sadness. I don't know why, everything was just like the days before and I didn't feel sad then. Maybe that was why I felt this way; everyday is the same. I was wondering down an old game trail when I saw the perfect place, a little pool, surrounded by a strange tree. It was truly a scene behold. I sat by the edge of the pool, dipping my finger into the cool water.

"I wish I could have someone to talk to, it would make this place that much more magical."

"Would you mind my company, dearest Persephone?"

I snapped to attention, how did this man get into this place.

"Who are you, show yourself!"

My head was whirling this way and that, trying to find this man who made his way into my world.

"Do not fear me, I am a friend." His tall looming body appeared from the shadows. Lord Hades.

I bowed my head; partially because of respect the other because my face was burning with embarrassment.

"My Lord, forgive me, I did not think anyone was here."

I heard the snap of twigs as we talk, the rustle of leaves as his robs brushed across the ground. Then I say him sit beside me, in a manner like we were old time companions.

"I am the one that should be sorry Persephone, it was I who was hiding in the shadows scaring you."

Silence hung in the air around us, neither one of us knew what to say. Each moment passed the more unbearable it became, finding the courage deep with me, I spoke up first.

"What brings you to Earth Lord Hades?"

"I was summoned to my brothers kingdom to negotiate my reopening the gates."

"You mean Zeus still hasn't returned the body, oh that poor girl."

Hades face look pained, "Poor indeed, there is hours of her screams, nothing I can do to make it stop, her body is being taken advantage, and she can not say a word to stop it."

Taken advantage of…. my word, Zeus couldn't be that cruel.

"You don't mean he is…bedding her without her consent, do you?"

His blue eyes looked into mine, and that was all the answer I needed. I felt tears flow from my eyes that girl had no say in what happened to her because she has no mind in her, and Zeus is betraying her.

"Do not try my sweet Persephone, She won't be in pain much longer."

"What do you mean?"

"I made a deal with the Fates, Thanatos is to be by the girls side in the morn."

Tomorrow the girl will be free from Zeus, but at what cost?

Hades:

I looked over at the woman beside me, he eye brimmed with tears, and a small smile on her sweet, lips. Something is troubling her, I know.

"My dear, what is troubling you so?"

Her emerald eyes looking me straight in the eye something that is very uncommon for any God living in the sun.

"What is to become of her when she really is a soul in your world?"

"She will bath in the waters of Lethe, and her soul will be placed into a child who wouldn't have lived past birth unless she entered it. There she will grow as a child once more, and never again fear of Zeus, so she will be an Oracle, never to be touched my man or Gods."

Sitting beside the woman I have watched for nearly a hundred years, who I have longed to talk to since our first encounter five months ago, it seems as if this is a day dream, one I am positive I will wake up from at any moment.

"You know, my offer still stands, you can come with me to the underworld if you desired it."

Turning to look her in the eyes, showing that I meant my word, I say her eyes flash around, searching for something within me.

"I would love to, but, I can't, not with mother still worrying that my father is going to marry me off to pay for his crimes."

"I see, do you mind if I shall visit you tomorrow, I have to get back, my Kingdom needs me."

Her reddening check, gleaming eyes, and her nervous smile sent me on edge, "I would be honored to accompany you tomorrow, and shall we meet here?"

I took he small, slender hand in mine, and placed a kiss upon it. "Until tomorrow, my Queen."

I walked away, into the shadows, into the darkness that has become my savior. One day she will know how much she means to me, one day she will know my love, someday she will sit beside me as my Queen, someday, she will share my bed as wife. She would bring my stone heart back to life; she will be my center. She is the life, and I am the death, two things that cannot survive without the other. One day she will see it, and I shall wait as long as she needs.


End file.
